footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nigeria v Argentina (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Nigeria v Argentina was a match which took place at the Krestovsky Stadium on Tuesday 26 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Nigeria switched to a 3-5-2 formation for the 2-0 win against Iceland, and could name an unchanged line-up. Captain John Obi Mikel fractured his hand in their last match and is likely to play wearing a protective cast. After using a 4-2-3-1 formation against Iceland and a 3-4-3 versus Croatia, Argentina are expected to change once again, with a 4-3-3 or 4-4-2 expected. Goalkeeper Willy Caballero is set to be dropped after his error in the 3-0 defeat by the Croats. He is likely to be replaced by the uncapped Franco Armani, who has impressed since joining River Plate earlier this year. Angel Di Maria and Ever Banega are in contention for recalls, while Gonzalo Higuain could replace Sergio Aguero up front. Despite a disastrous campaign so far, there is still hope for winless Argentina. Permutations permitting, there is a good chance that three points versus Nigeria will send them through - and the Argentines have never completed a first round group stage at a World Cup without at least one victory. The only time they returned home without a win came in a pure knock-out format in 1934; a squad comprising only amateurs spent over a month at sea only to lose 3-2 to Sweden in the first round and bow out. Should the current team be eliminated in St Petersburg, there would be plenty of Argentina fans happy to see the team - and under-fire coach Jorge Sampaoli - put on the slow boat back to Buenos Aires. Unlike Argentina, Nigeria's switch to a back three paid off in their last game, a 2-0 win versus Iceland, and another victory would send them through. Head to head In each of the last four World Cups Nigeria have qualified for (2002, 2010, 2014 and 2018) they have been drawn in the same group as Argentina. They were also in the same group in 1994. The Super Eagles have lost all four of their previous World Cup games against Argentina, with all of those defeats by single-goal margins (1-0 in 2002 and 2010, 2-1 in 1994, 3-2 in 2014). The Nigerians lost a group game to Paraguay at the 1998 tournament, so have been defeated in all five of their World Cup matches versus South American opposition. Match Marcos Rojo scored a fine late volley to send Argentina through to the last 16 of the 2018 World Cup with a dramatic victory over Nigeria in St Petersburg. A lacklustre Argentina were on the verge of an embarrassing exit, before Manchester United defender Rojo surged into the area to place Gabriel Mercado's cross into the bottom corner. Lionel Messi, who had scored a brilliant opener, jumped on Rojo's back as he sprinted away in delirious celebration, joined by the entire Argentina bench in the corner. It was a result they scarcely deserved after a poor second-half showing, epitomised by the Javier Mascherano error that allowed Victor Moses to equalise with a penalty. But once their ragged defence had held on until the final whistle, the Argentina players embraced each other in the centre of the pitch, waving to their vociferous fans, a disjointed side united for now. They will face Group C winners France in the last 16 in Kazan on Saturday, while Group D winners Croatia, who secured top spot by beating Iceland 2-1, play Denmark. Given Messi will be 35 during the next World Cup in Qatar in 2022, victory here has at least staved off a miserable end to what could well be his last chance to win the tournament. The Barcelona striker, whose hint of a smile during the pre-match anthems was a stark contrast to his pained expression prior to the 3-0 defeat by Croatia, produced a superb first-half performance. His opening goal displayed all his talent and composure. With Ever Banega looking to go over the top from deep, Messi cut sharply right and surged in behind the defence, with the Sevilla midfielder picking him out with a terrific pass. Messi's first touch to cushion the ball on his left thigh was sublime, the second off his left boot to draw it away from Kenneth Omeruo exquisite, the finish into the far corner with his right emphatic. Elsewhere he was efficient, threatening to create openings with every quick touch, and could have had a second but for Nigeria keeper Francis Uzoho's tremendous save to tip a free-kick onto the post. With Argentina's players reportedly at odds with boss Jorge Sampaoli, it was perhaps telling that Messi delivered a second team talk to his side in the tunnel just before coming out for the second half. His words failed to inspire them, with Messi increasingly isolated, but he had at least given his team-mates the foundation to salvage their World Cup. It is still hard to see Argentina progressing into the latter stages of this tournament without significant improvement, even if Messi goes on to put in performances for the ages. This was the oldest starting side in the country's hugely successful World Cup history - with an average age of 30 years and 189 days - but it is a far from settled one. Sampaoli made five changes from the Croatia defeat, including an international debut for 31-year-old keeper Franco Armani after Willy Caballero's blunder. Some of those changes, like starting Banega, were overdue, but the decision to drop Sergio Aguero and then wait until two other substitutions had been made and 80 minutes had passed before introducing him was bizarre. If Sampaoli has lost control of the dressing room, Mascherano is supposedly his side's real leader. But the former Barcelona and Liverpool defensive midfielder, who now plays for Chinese club Hebei China Fortune, looks shorn of his former talents, failing to offer protection to a shaky defence. While not the most blatant example of holding, his grabbing of Leon Balogun in the box from a corner was naive and rightly penalised. Is there any way he can rally his team-mates for the challenge of France? "It is very hard to see how Argentina can stand up to the French - if they are going to mount any challenge, it will have to be like it was four years ago when they played on individual talent," said BBC Sport's South American football expert Tim Vickery. Details |goals2=Messi Rojo |stadium = Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance = 64,468 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final Group D Table |w=3 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=7 |ga=1|bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=3 |ga=5|bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=3 |ga=4|eliminated=y}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=2 |ga=5|eliminated=y}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Nigeria !width=70|Argentina |- !scope=row|Goals scored |1||2 |- !scope=row|Total shots |9||8 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |3||4 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |33%||67% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |3||5 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |20||15 |-| See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group D External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches